Malam Valentine
by Hikari Vongola
Summary: Squalo tidak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang ada di dalam kamar hotelnya saat dia kembali dari misinya di malam sebelum valentine. apa yang akan terjadi? silakan baca


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn selamanya menjadi milik Amano Akira.**

**WARNING: ABAL, OOC, TAK BERMUTU**

**DON'T LIKE**

**DON'T READ**

Malam ini adalah malam menjelang valentine. Tapi Varia HQ masih saja sibuk.

Tentu saja Squalo ikut sibuk. Dia adalah second in command di Varia. Dia pasti juga sangat sibuk. Malam itu dia mendapat misi ke suatu tempat untuk mencari informasi dan membereskan beberapa kelompok pengganggu.

"Voi, kenapa aku harus berada di tempat menyebalkan ini. Cih, bos sialan itu akan ku hajar jika dia bukan bos ku." Squalo terus saja mengumpat saat menebaskan pedangnya pada beberapa penjaga yang menghadangnya.

Setelah beberapa menit atau jam dia akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya malam itu.

"Voi… Akhirnya tugas menyebalkan ini selesai juga." Squalo bernafas lega karena semua tugasnya malam itu sudah selesai.

"Sekarang tinggal membuat laporan dan kembali ke markas." Squalo berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu dengan pedang yang berlumuran darah.

Squalo berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya. Dia berjalan dengan cepat karena dia sudah sangat lelah dan ingin beristirahat. Bau darah yang menempel di tubuhnya benar – benar membuatnya ingin segera mandi.

Setelah dia sampai di dalam kamarnya dia segera menyalakan lampu dan melesat ke kamar mandi. Tanpa menyadari jika ada orang lain yang menempati kamar itu. Tepatnya duduk di sofa dekat tempat tidurnya

Squalo masih di kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dari darah – darah yang menempel. Apalagi di rambut peraknya.

"Sial, kenapa darah ini sulit sekali di bersihkan. Menyebalkan. Ini karma perintah bos brengsek itu. Cih, sulit sekali untuk menghilangkannya." Squalo masih terus mengumpat dengan keras. Hingga suaranya terdengar oleh orang lain yang berada di kamarnya.

"Sampah itu akan mendapat hukumannya saat keluar nanti" kata seseorang yang belum di sadari keberadaannya oleh Squalo. Tak lupa seringai kejam yang terukir sempurna di bibir orang itu.

Setelah satu jam berhasil menghapuskan noda darah yang menempel pada rambutnya Squalo akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya menggunakan sehelai handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Tidak lupa handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Voi, rasanya segar sekali setelah mandi sekarang…"

"Sampah. Lama sekali kau mandi. Kau memang seperti perempuan." Ejek seseorang yang ada di kamar Squalo.

"VOI…. Sejak kapan kau ada di sana Xanxus?." Squalo terkejut dengan kehadiran bosnya itu. Ya, orang yang sejak tadi menjadi sasaran umpatannya.

"Heh, hiu bodoh akan tetap menjadi bodoh." Ejek Xanxus lagi.

"VOI jawab dulu pertanyaan ku brengsek." Squalo mulai emosi.

"Apa kau tidak sadar jika aku SUDAH disini sejak SEBELUM kau sampai, sampah." Kata Xanxus dengan penekanan di kalimat nya.

"A-apa?" Squalo sedikit terkejut. "Ta tapi bagai mana kau bisa masuk kemari.?"

"heh, bagaimana kau masuk tadi hiu bodoh?" Xanxus bertanya balik

"Aku masuk lewat pintu. . ." Squalo baru menyadari sesuatu hal yang sangat fatal. Dia tadi masuk ke kamarnya tanpa membuka kunci. Jadi, kesimpulannya adalah Xanxus memang berada di sini sejak sebelum dia masuk kedalam kamar ini.

"Sudah sadar, heh?" Xanxus kali ini benar – benar senang karena dia bisa membuat Squalo seperti orang bodoh.

"Apa mau mu kamari Xanxus?" Tanya Squalo penuh dengan emosi.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat hasil kerjamu disini, Sampah." Xanxus beranjak dari duduknya. Mendekati Squalo yang sedang berdiri terpaku.

"Heh, kau bukan tipe orang yang akan memeriksa hal kecil seperti ini hingga sejauh ini Xanxus." Squalo mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"hm," Xanxus hanya menanggapi perkataan Squalo dengan sebuah gumaman singkat.

Xanxus masih berjalan ke arah Squalo. Tak terasa jarak yang memisahkan kedua orang itu hanya tinggal satu langkah saja. tiba – tiba kedua lengan kekar Xanxus menarik tubuh Squalo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Xanxus, apa yang kau lakukan." Squalo terkejut karena tiba – tiba Xanxus memeluknya dengan erat.

"Memelukmu" jawab Xanxus santai.

"A apa maksudmu memelukku seperti ini hah?" bentak Squalo tak terima di perlakukan seperti ini.

"Jadi kau tidak suka?" Tanya Xanxus. Tapi nada bicaranya seperti menggoda Squalo.

"Ten tentu saja." Gagap Squalo. wajah pucatnya memerah malu.

"Tapi wajah mu merah Squ – a – lo." Kali ini seringaian Xanxus makin melebar. Melihat wajah _Rain guardian_nya itu berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Diamlah Xanxus." Bentak Squalo. kali ini dia memberontak agar lepas dari pelukan Xanxus. Tapi mungkin itu sia – sia saja. Mengingat jika Xanxus lebih kuat dari Squalo.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek." Entak squalo lagi.

Tak tahan dengan suara _merdu_ Squalo. xanxus mencium bibir squalo dengan ganas. Melumatnya dan menghisapnya.

"hmph xangh xushh…." Squalo mencoba lepas dari ciuman Xanxus. Namun hal itu malah di manfaat kan oleh Xanxus untuk memasukkan lidahhnya ke dalam mulut hangat Squalo. menjelajah dan mendominasi mulut Squalo. Xanxus terus menjelajahi mulut Squalo dengan semangat(?) terus seperti itu. Hingga dia merasakan tangan Squalo memukul dadanya lemah. Menandakan jika Squalo sudah kehabisan nafas.

"Sampah, apa kau lupa hari apa ini.?" Tanya Xanxus.

"Hari ini hari senin." Jawab Squalo.

Xanxus memutar kepala Squalo agar dia menatap jam dinding yang terpasang di kamar itu. Pukul 01.08. Jadi hari ini adalah hari selasa tanggal 14 februari. Valentine.

"Sudah sadar?" Tanya Xanxus.

"Lalu, apa maumu?"

"Hadiah"

"ck, mana mungki aku mencarinya tengah malam seperti ini." Bentak Squalo kesal. "Dan apa- apaan itu. Meminta hadiah seenaknya dariku?"

"Kau tak perlu mencarinya. Karma yang ku inginkan adalah dirimu."

Mata Squalo melebar tak percaya dengan apa yang di katakana oleh Xanxus. Belum selesai dengan keterkejutannya yang pertama. Sekarang Xanxus tengah menggendongnya ala bridal style kearah ranjang dan menjatuhkannya.

"VOI apa yang kau lakukan?" malam ini squalo benar – benar di buat kesal oleh Xanxus. Melebihi hari – hari biasanya.

"Sudah ku bilang. Jika aku ingin mengambil hadiah ku.' Santai Xanxus.

Wajah Squalo merah padam karena perkataan Xanxus tadi.

"Wajah mu merah lagi sampah." Goda Xanxus.

"cih, terserah padamu saja.' Squalo menyerah karena dia tidak akan mungkin bisa menang melawan Xanxus. Lagipula Squalo juga merindukan Xanxus. Sentuhan, ciuman segalanya. Dia sangat merindukan bosnya itu. Merindukan kekasihnya.

"Lakukan apapun padaku Xanxus." Squalo sudah pasrah dengan apa yangakan dilakukan Xanxus padanya.

"Baiklah Squalo. Malam ini kau akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

Dan dengan demikian malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat panjang bagi Xanxus dan squalo.

End.

Satu lagi karya pemula yang sangat tidak memuaskan.

Jika ada yang berminat, bolehkah saya minta reviewnya.

Saya masih membutuhkkan banyak sekali kritik dan saran.

Buat yang sudah mau baca saya ucapkan terimakasih.


End file.
